Who Said, I can't be President
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Sequel to Who said, I can't be Superman, Martha Kent is running for President, will Robby Ray be the VicePresident, will Miley's secret be blown? Pairings are MileyLilly LoisClark MarthaLionel story is on hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did.  
A/N: This is the sequel to "Who Said, I can't be Superman"

Lois and Clark are kissing in the Kitchen and Miley and Lilly are making out on the stairs in front of the door, when Kira runs up to the door at super speed with Martha holding on to her.

"Kira, Mom, you're back."

"Sorry that we took so long but your mom had to finish up some stuff."

"I decided that I'm going to run for President!"

"That's great mom!"

"So, who are your friends?"

"I'm Miley Stewart, this is my Girlfriend Lilly Truscott, my Dad, Robby Ray, and my bodyguard Roxie."

"Bodyguard?"

"Miley, you can trust her, she's my mom."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'm Hannah Montana!"

Two Months later...

"It is this courts destion that this Superman was in fact acting as the arresting officer and because he has failed to appear in this court, and the fact that he did not read Mr. Luthor his rights, we have no choose but to clear him of all charges and release him ameditly."

Lex walked out of the court room a free man, he answered a few questions for some reporters. Meanwhile in Metropolis, Lionel and Martha were having a late Lunch.

"Martha, I'm so glad that you could find time to meet me here today."

"Oh, Lionel, you know that I won't miss lunch with you."

In Malibu, Miley and Lilly meet up with Oliver in the Lunch room.

"Oliver, did you get the history homework?"

"Yeah, here. You know that if you would stop day dreaming in class then you wouldn't need to copy my notes."

"I can't help it, Lilly sits two seats in front of me, and I miss being able to talk to her."

"Oh, baby, I feel the same way in Science."

"I take it you need those notes then."

"Not if they are the same as these."

"So, Oliver, who is Jenna Lambo?"

"She is the new girl in my math class, she just started today."

Oliver leans back in his chair, think about Jenna's golden Blonde Hair, and her lovely Brown eyes.

"I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Jake is back in school, but for some reason the teacher called him Leslie."

"He's using his real name, wonder why."

"His real name?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before but I promised that I wouldn't tell."

"It's ok baby."

"Oh, and he was also wearing the back wig again."

"I guess he is trying to live a normal life."

Jake/Leslie walks up to Miley, Lilly and Oliver's table.

"Is it alright if I sit here with you guys?"

"Sure, Jake."

"So you know?"

"We gave you the idea, remember?"

"I kind of forgot."

"So what are you doing here?"

"I figured that I should Graduate from this school since everyone was so nice to me the first time I was here."

"You better not try to steal my Miley away from me."

"You don't have to worry, Lilly, anyways I was thinking about asking out the new girl in Math."

"Hey, man, I was going to ask her out."

"Let's see who see likes more."

"Ok, but no telling her that your Jake Ryan."

"Deal!"

Oliver and Jake/Leslie took off looking for Jenna, when they found her, she wasn't alone, Amber and Ashley were picking on her, Jake and Oliver stood up to Amber and Ashley, but they just started to make fun of Leslie's Hair, and Oliver's Shirt, Jenna ran into the girls room crying.

Back at the Stewart's House, Robby Ray jogged to the mail box and found a letter from Martha Kent, once inside the house, he opened it up.

"Dear Robby Ray Stewart,

I have giving much thought into who I would like to run with for Vice-President in this Election, I remembered how you say that you were a country singer years ago and how you manage Hannah Montana, and I thought that you would like the job. If you would like the position, or have any questions, please let me know, ASAP.

Sen. Martha Kent."

Robby Ray could believe that she would ask him of all people to be Vice-President.

Back in Metropolis, Martha and Lionel are finishing up lunch when Lionel gets down on one knee, and pulls out a small box.

"Martha, you know that I've loved you since the first time that we meet, and that since we have been dating, you have made me the happiest man alive. And, I find my self trying to be a better man because of you, everything that I am today, I owe to you, so Martha Kent, will you be my wife?"

"Lionel, I..."

A/N: Will Martha marry Lionel? Will Jake or Oliver get Jenna? Will Robby Ray run as Vice President? Please Review and Please tell your friends who are fans of Hannah Montana and/or Smallville to please review as well, you don't have to be a member to review. Thank you!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

"Martha, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Lionel, it's so beautiful. Yes, I will marry you!"

Lionel takes the ring out of the box and places it on Martha's left ring finger. Reporters were taking pictures.

Lana and Chloe were sitting at the kitchen table, when Clark flew in with Lois in his arms.

"How was Tokyo?"

"Great!"

"Lois, wouldn't stop booking tours, I had to fly us back because the last one made us miss our plane."

"I said that I was sorry."

Clark kissed Lois as Kira walked in the door.

"Clark, I just saw that Lex was release from Jail, without being charged."

"What?"

"Something about how Superman not giving him his rights."

"Not good!"

"I bet that he realized that you were Superman, he'll most likely go after Lois again to get to you."

In Malibu, Oliver is in Gym class with Jenna, who refuses to join in the game of dodge ball.

"What's wrong Jenna."

"I can't stand this game."

Amber and Ashley walked over and pushed Jenna, who then fall into Oliver and fell out of the gym room. Oliver went out to help her and noticed that Jenna's hair was really a dark color with some red in it.

"Jenna, are you alright?"

"Oh, no, my hair."

"Jenna, aren't you Mikayla."

"Oliver, please don't tell."

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard that Jake Ryan came here, and I thought that I would give it a try."

"What's with the decise?"

"Well I didn't want guys to be all over me, by now I see the some of the kids here a rude as hell."

"Don't mind them, the pick on me and my friends all the time."

"Why?"

"They think that they are cool."

"Why doesn't anyone get them back?"

"We do, but they just don't stop."

"So are you going to tell people who I am?"

"You asked me not to, so no."

"Thank you, Oliver."

"Hey why don't you hang out with my friends and me."

"That sounds fun."

"Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell them your secret."

"Ok."

"So, Clark, last time we fought, you got weak after I got covered in meteor rock dust. I should find a way to use that weakness of yours."

Lex exits an elevator in an abandoned building were he has set up a office.

"I think it is time that I sake things up, I think I will run against Martha Kent, and become the next President."

Later that day, Clark and Lois fly to metropolis to see Martha.

"Clark, Lois, I'm glad to see you. I got some news to tell you."

"What is it mom?"

"Lionel and I are going to get married."

"What?"

"I have to second Clark's, What?"

"Lionel and I love each other and I felt like it was time."

"But why Lionel, you can do so much better?"

"Because, I love him."

Miley and Lilly just got to Miley's house.

"Dad, I'm home!"

"Hey, bud, you want to go to Smallville again?"

"Sure, but what for?"

"Martha asked me a run as her vice president."

"Really?"

"That is so cool!"

"Lilly, if he does it, then I'll most likely have to tell the world that I'm Hannah Montana!"

"What makes you think that, baby?"

"Because, politicians dig for stuff like that to use against each other, and my dad's discise is just a mustache."

"Well Bud, I'm not even sure if I want to do it, that's why I going to Smallville."

"Ok, but only if Lilly gets to go."

"Do you really think I would expect you to leave behind your girlfriend?"

"I'll call my mom to see if it's ok."

Lilly calls her mom to make sure that she can go, while Oliver and Jenna knock on the door.

"Hi Oliver."

"Hey Miley, This is Jenna."

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you, Jenna. Come on in."

"My mom said I can go!"

Lilly jumped into Miley's arms and kissed her, Jenna was a little taking back by it.

"Jenna, this is Lilly, she's Miley's Girlfriend."

"As in dating?"

"Yep."

"It'll be two years in April."

"Ah, man, I only have three months to shop for your gift, I need to find me a job!"

"Lilly, you know all I want is you."

"Good, because this all I might be able to afford."

Robby Ray came down the stairs with a suit case, and told Miley that they were leaving in a hour. Oliver pulled Miley to the side and asked her if it was a Hannah thing, Jenna couldn't help but stare at Robby Ray, she recognized him as Hannah's manager/dad, from a few years back when she first meet Hannah. After Miley filled Oliver in on what was going on, Oliver and Jenna left. Miley and Lilly went to Miley's room to pack, Lilly packed cholse that she had left over there when she spends the night with Miley.

Oliver and Jenna got into Oliver's car to go to the Movies, their frist date.

"So, Mikayla, what do you want to see?"

"What happened to you calling me Jenna, like I said to?"

"I haven't here of that one."

"Oliver!"

"Ok, I sorry, but it's just the two of us right now, so I thought it would be alright."

"Ok, but, you better not screw up at the movies."

"I promise I won't"

"I do have a question thou."

"What is it?"

"Does Miley have a sister?"

"No, why?"

"Well, when I meet Hannah Montana a few years ago, her manager said that he was also Her dad, and Miley's dad likes just like him."

"They say that everyone has a twin some where in the world, maybe Hannah's Manager is his."

"Maybe."

Robby Ray called the Kent Farm and got a hold of Chloe, he told her that they were flying in that night.

"What about Jackson?"

"I'll leave him a note, but as long as he and, I think her is, Kelly, don't break up then he should be over her place."

"Mr. S, his girlfriends name is Kimberly."

"That was last week, this week it's Katharine."

"I thought they broke up two months ago."

"Dad, that's when he and Kelly broke up, then he was with Alex, then Kim, and now Kat."

"I can't believe you really keep track of your brother's love life."

"I don't, baby. But his friends do, on the only web site were Jackson's ex-girlfriends get interviewed for the viewing public."

Lilly saw a picture on the site, that Miley pulled up on her phone.

"No wonder you like that site, that girl is so hot!"

"Lilly!"

"What, she's not as hot as you, especially when your in that Pink tank top..."

"Girls I don't need to hear this."

Miley crossed her arms and turned her head away from Lilly.

"Baby, I'm sorry!"

A/N: Will Robby Ray accept Martha's request and run for Vice President? Will Miley forgive Lilly about her remark about on of Jackson's ex-girlfriends? Will Mikayla get Oliver to tell her the truth about Miley? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

Miley and Lilly were walking on to the plane, Robby Ray was in front of them leading the way to their seats.

"Baby, I'm sorry, about what I said, please talk to me."

"Lilly, I need to tell you something."

"What's on your mind?"

Miley tells Lilly the truth about why she got mad.

(Flashback to about 2 an a Half years ago)

Miley answers the door.

"Hi, Amanda, Jackson's not home."

"I know, I didn't come here for him, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This is hard to say so I'll just come out with it, I want you, not Jackson."

"What?"

Amanda put her hands on Miley's shoulders and pulled her in to kiss her, Miley couldn't help but kiss back. Miley started to walk backwards and they fell on to the couch, with Amanda on top as Jackson got room early from the a basketball game, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend and his sister were making out on the couch.

"Amanda."

"Jackson? Look I can explain."

(End of Flashback)

"She told Jackson that she only dated him to get near me."

"I can believe that you never told me that you had another girlfriend before me."

"I didn't date her, I couldn't do that to Jackson."

Lilly just stared at her.

"Ok, I could of but, I'm glad that I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because If I did date her then I wouldn't have the person I love most in this world."

"Really, and who would that be?"

"You, Baby!"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Are you sure?"

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"Wait till we get to the hotel."

"I'm glad I got two rooms."

Their plane lands a few hours later at the airport just outside of Smallville, Robby Ray rented a car to drive into town to the hotel.

Lana and Kira were at the talon closing up for the night, Lana locked the money into the safe, while Kira put the chairs up and mopped the floor.

"Kira, are you ready?"

"Why do you always ask that, when you know that I'm always waiting on you?"

"Can't you ever do things like a human?"

"Only when I work with people who don't know of my powers."

"So, are you going back to the farm or staying mover Jimmy's again?"

"Jimmy is getting ready to go to New York, he is following Martha on her campaign."

"Why don't you go with him?"

"I haven't exactly told him about my powers."

"You don't have to, though it would make things easier, but you can always take a plane like him and Mrs. Kent."

"But what if Lex trying anything?"

"I'm sure Clark can handle it."

"I'll give Jimmy a call and see if it's ok."

Kira and Lana exit through the back door, Kira locked the door and Lana couldn't move when she saw Lex step out of the shadows.

"Don't worry Lana, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here, Lex."

"I do still own half of the talon."

"Not so Lex, remember are divorce settlement, I took over full ownership of the Talon, and 10 million dollars."

"And they call me the criminal."

"You then tried to kill, Lois, Chloe, Lola and me and half the city with that bome stunt."

"Well I guess you were lucky that Superman showed up out of nowhere to save you."

"We're done here, get lost."

"Well, I'm leaving tomorrow for New York, I'm running for President, against Martha Kent."

"What?"

"That▓s right, I plan to become the next President."

"You can't."

"Oh, but I can, and I'll win, then I'll make sure that all of Superman's work on clean up the streets comes undone."

"You won't win, people love Martha, and they hate you."

"Well Kira, money talks."

Lex walks away.

"I think it's a good thing that your going to be there."

"Yeah."

Kira flew Lana back to the farm. They notice that Miley and Lilly were on the front porch.

"Miley, Lilly!"

"Kira, Lana. Have you seen my dad?"

"Sorry, we haven't."

They went inside, Lana got everyone a Soda, Kira offered to get some food.

At the Airport, Martha and Robby Ray sit at a table in a restraint, talking about Martha's goals if she wins.

"One thing that we have to do is make it legal for Miley and Lilly to get married," said Robby Ray.

"Of course, anything else," asked Martha?

"Yes, I want to make sure that the Hannah thing won't be revealed," said Robby Ray.

"You got it," said Martha.

"Ok, then, I will be your running mate," said Robby Ray.

"Good, but I think we missed our plane," said Martha.

"Can't Clark or Kira fly us," asked Robby Ray?

In Malibu, Oliver and Jenna (Mikayla) were having dinner.

"Oliver, I have to do this concert with Hannah Montana, you want to come and watch me wipe he stage with her."

"Why do you hate Hannah Montana so much?"

"I'm better then she is, but for some reason fans like her more."

"Jenna, she has just been around longer, and she is open about her life."

"You mean how she and Lola are dating?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a second, Hannah and Lola are lesbians, so are your friends Miley and Lilly, plus Miley's Dad looks like Hannah's only missing the mustache, Miley Stewart is Hannah Montana."

"Jenna, Miley isn't Hannah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, we watched a live Hannah concert on TV."

"Really?"

"Yes, plus I've met Hannah, and she is nothing like Miley."

"Ok. So you want to go or not?"

"Where is it at?"

"New York City."

"Sure."

"Ok, we leave tomorrow morning."

On the Kent Farm, Miley and Lilly are watching TV when a news report comes on about Hannah and Mikayla in New York City tomorrow night.

"I can't believe I forgot the concert"

"I did, too."

"I can fly you two, I'm headed there to see Jimmy anyways."

"Thanks Kira."

"I don't think Clark will mind if you two use the guest room tonight."

A/N: How will Miley and Lilly react when they find out that Oliver is dating Mikayla? Will Martha make it in time for her Debate? Will Mikayla and Hannah finally become friends? Will Jake Ryan try to still Miley from Lilly? What does Lex have Planned for the debate? Will Jimmy Learn of Kira's Powers? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

It's Morning, Clark flew Martha and Robby Ray to New York City, while Kira flew Miley and Lilly there as well. Martha and Robby Ray met up with Jimmy and Lionel, who were getting off the plane. Jimmy was surprised to see the, while Lionel realized that Clark must of flown them. Kira dropped Miley and Lilly off at the airport, for she was going to meet up with Jimmy. On the way out of the Airport, Miley and Lilly run across Robby Ray and Martha.

"Miley, Lilly, what are you two doing here," asked Robby Ray?

"Remember, Hannah Montana is in town and Lilly's Mom got us tickets," said Miley.

"Right, I forgot," said Robby Ray.

"You think I could get two tickets," asked Jimmy?

"I think that it's sold out," said Lilly.

"That's to bad, I was hoping to get a few good pictures of her for Kira, Hannah is her favorite singer," said Jimmy.

"Is that so," asked Lilly?

"Yeah," said Kira.

"You could always check out the ticket master," said Miley.

Lionel offered to take everyone to lunch before Martha's Debate. In the Limo, Miley slips Kira two tickets for tonight▓s concert. Oliver and Mikayla landed at the Airport shortly later, they went to the Mall once off the plane.

"Jenna, you don't have to take me shopping," said Oliver.

"If you are going to be backstage with me then you need a descries, so that people don't figure out that Jenna is Mikayla," said Mikayla.

"Ok, but try to keep it simple," said Oliver.

"Try this on, Ollie," said Mikayla.

Oliver took the outfit into the dressing room, and tried on the Black Jeans, White T-Shirt, and Black Jacket. He also put on the Black wig that Mikayla bought the night before.

After Lunch, Miley and Lilly headed to a hotel that Robby Ray had reserved over a month ago, Kira went into a store and acted look she was buying Hannah Tickets, so that Jimmy won't suspect anything. Martha went to Madison Square Gardens for her debate, Lionel took a seat in the front row while Robby Ray and Martha got ready to go on stage.

"Martha, are you and Lionel, well," asked Robby Ray?

"We're engaged," said Martha.

"Isn't he Lex's father," asked Robby Ray?

"Yes," said Martha.

"Lex kidnapped Lilly, and tried to kill Clark, why would you marry his father," asked Robby Ray?

"Lionel isn't like that, besides I love him, and he loves me," said Martha.

"You can do better then Lionel," said Robby Ray.

"Name someone," said Martha.

"Well, me," said Robby Ray.

"I thought you said last time we talked that you were going out with Heather Truscott," said Martha.

"Well, we broke it off because it made Miley and Lilly uncomfortable," said Robby Ray.

"So now you want me," asked Martha?

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe we could," said Robby Ray.

"Look, I'm with Lionel, and you and I are just friends," said Martha.

"Right, it's just you remind me of Heather," said Robby Ray.

"I have an idea, how about we have the nexted debate in Malibu, so that you can stop in to see Heather, and you can tell her how you feel," said Martha.

"What about Miley and Lilly," asked Robby Ray?

"Clark don't like that I'm with Lionel, but he'll learn to live with it," said Martha, "And if things work with Heather and you, then Miley and Lilly will have to live with that too."

"You know, you're right, Miley has her girl, why can't I have mine," said Robby Ray.

Martha and Robby Ray walked on stage to their podium while Lex came in from the other side.

"What are you doing here," asked Martha?

"If running for President," said Lex, "And after tonight, I will be a shoe in for the job."

Lex, Martha, Robby Ray, and other candidates answered questions and argued over issues like war, gay/lesbian marriage, ext.

"All I'm saying is that if we let gays and lesbians to marry, then we should just let people marry dogs, cats, or even their gold fish," said Lex.

"How does that even compare to gay and lesbian marriage," asked Martha?

"It's all discussing," said Lex.

"All I'm saying is that people can't help who they fall in love with, and we shouldn't stop them from being happy," said Martha.

"Yes, we can, by banning gay and lesbian marriage," said Lex.

"Banning gay and lesbian marriage would be unconstitutional," said Martha.

"How do you figure," asked Lex?

"People have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," said Martha, as the crowd cheered for Martha and Robby Ray.

Lex walked off stage in defeat.

Jimmy and Kira arrived at the Hannah and Mikayla concert a hour early to make sure that they got to there seats, Miley and Lilly changed before they showed up, Mikayla and Oliver showed up just before they were set to go on stage.

"Cutting it close," said Hannah.

"Sorry, we were at the mall," said Mikayla.

"Let's get out there," said Hannah.

Mikayla and Hannah walk on stage together, while Lola and Oliver stand backstage.

"So, you're Mikayla▓s new boyfriend," asked Lola?

"Tell Hannah that Mikayla is suspecting about the double life," said Oliver.

"What did you just say," asked Lola, as she spit out her drink.

"It's me, Oliver," said Oliver, "Mikayla is my girlfriend Jenna, and she suspects that Hannah is..."

Out on stage Hannah and Mikayla pretend to get along.

"We have a wonderful show for you tonight, Mikayla will start things off with, If Cupid had a Heart," said Hannah.

"Right and when I'm done then Hannah will come back out and sing, Who Said and True Friend," said Mikayla.

Hannah walked off stage and kissed Lola, Lola and Oliver filled Hannah in about Mikayla.

Lex gets on a private jet and flies back to Smallville, and enters a closed factory were he has stored a stock pile of Kryptonite and tons of robot parts.

"It's time to build an army of Metallos to target Martha Kent at the Malibu debate, with any luck, Clark/Superman will show up to try and stop them from hurting Martha, and I'll be rid of two thorns in my side," thought Lex as he began work on the robots.

A/N: Will Oliver be able to end the Mikayla/Hannah feud? Will Lex's robots kill Martha Kent? Will Robby Ray and Heather Truscott get together? Please Review!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

Lex started his factory line to produce his Metallos. Hannah, Lola, Oliver and Mikayla were now backstage while a few local groups preformed on stage, Robby Ray showed up with Martha and Clark.

"This is a great thing you girls are doing," said Martha.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," said Lola.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a second," asked Martha?

"Sure thing," said Hannah.

Hannah, Martha, and Robby Ray went into Hannah's dressing room to talk.

"Lola, how is it going," asked Clark?

"Good, how about you and Lois," asked Lola?

"We're good," said Clark.

"I'm Mikayla, and this is Oliver, my boyfriend," said Mikayla.

"Nice to meet you," said Clark.

"Have you bought my CD, yet," asked Mikayla?

"Sorry, this is the first time that I've heard of you," said Clark.

"Typical Hannah Fan," said Mikayla.

"Don't make me hit you," said Lola.

"You wouldn't dare," said Mikayla.

Lola walked over to Mikayla and slapped her, who then punched Lola in the eye, Clark stepped in the middle of Mikayla▓s second swing, and almost broke her fingers on Clark's chest.

"What the F#$ are you wearing, a steel plate," yelled Mikayla, while Oliver rapped her hand in a table cloth.

Hannah came running out of the dressing room, she saw Lola on the ground crying.

"Oh, my god, Lola," yelled Hannah, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright," said Lola.

Hannah turned to Mikayla and gave her a look that could kill.

"How dare you hurt Lola," said Hannah.

"Lola did slap her first," said Oliver.

"Shut up Oliver," said Hannah.

"She did insult Hannah," said Lola.

"It's ok, Lola, Mikayla isn't worth our time," said Hannah.

"I guess you're right, after all she is a B$&," said Lola.

Mikayla tried to hit Hannah, but Clark grabbed her fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," said Clark.

"Big man is playing hero to the lesbians," said Mikayla.

"You don't have to be so mean to them," said Oliver.

"Lola slapped me, and now this jerk is protecting them," said Mikayla, " And he probably broke my hand."

"You're the one who hit me," said Clark.

"That's not what the reporters will say," said Mikayla.

"What reporters," asked Lola?

"The ones that I paid to be here," said Mikayla.

"This was suppose to be a reporter free concert," said Hannah.

"Do I look like I care," asked Mikayla?

Hannah, Lola, and Clark went into the dressing room, where Martha and Robby Ray were sitting. Mikayla went to her dressing room, Oliver snuck or to Hannah's dressing room to find out what was going on.

"What do you want, Oliver," asked Lola?

"Lilly, I'm sorry for Mikayla," said Oliver.

"Oliver, Mikayla is rude and evil," said Hannah.

"But when she is Jenna, she is sweet and fun," said Oliver.

"Then why is she mean when in public," asked Hannah?

"I'm not really sure, I will try to find out," said Oliver, "Please try to cut her some slack."

"No, why should we," asked Lola?

"Because, I think I love her," said Oliver.

"Oh, that's just great," said Hannah.

"I can't believe you would fall for the one person who would like nothing more then to see Hannah become a has been," said Lola.

"I can't help it," said Oliver.

Mikayla busts into Hannah's dressing room, looking for Oliver.

"Ollie, what are you doing in here," asked Mikayla?

"I told you that Hannah is a friend of mine, and I do wish that you would try to be nicer to her and Lola," said Oliver.

"Why should I," asked Mikayla?

"Because, I care about you, and they are my friends," said Oliver.

"Mikayla, Lola and I are willing to give you a chance, if you try to be nicer," said Hannah.

"Speak for yourself, baby," said Lola.

"Lola," yelled Hannah!

"Why should I have to be nice, she tried to hit me," said Lola.

"And you DID hit me," said Mikayla.

"So," said Lola.

"Girls, cut it out," said Martha.

"Martha is right, we have to go and catch our plane for Malibu," said Robby Ray.

"I though the next stop was Seattle," said Clark.

"We have a change in plans," said Martha.

"So, I guess that means that you are running too," asked Hannah?

"Yeah, it would be nice to try something new," said Robbie Ray.

Hannah ran out of the room, followed by Lola and Oliver, then Mikayla, Miley through her wig in the trash as she went out the back door, Mikayla picked it up, and continued to follow.

"Miley, what's wrong," asked Lola?

"My dad, how could he do this," asked Miley?

"What do you mean," asked Oliver?

"If he runs then people will learn that I'm Hannah," said Miley.

"Well, we are almost finished with school," said Lola.

"Baby, I still don't want people to know, I still want to have a privet life," said Miley, "Don't you?"

"Nobody has ever really saw your dad at your concerts," said Lola.

"But Mikayla has," said Miley.

"But I won't tell," said Mikayla, "I think you dropped this."

Miley takes the wig from Mikayla.

"You've tried and tried to ruin me, why would you pass up your best chance," asked Miley?

"Because I have been trying to live a normal life too, I always thought that you were stuck up but now that I know that you are just a normal teen doing what you love," said Mikayla, "Even I can respect that."

Miley and Mikayla hugged, Miley then put the wig back on.

"So, you are willing to help keep my secret," asked Miley?

"Yes, if you keep mine," said Mikayla.

"We can't trust this B$&," said Lola.

"Lilly, I think we can," said Miley.

"Fine, but only because I love you, baby," said Lola, "But if she does tell anyone, I get to beat her."

"Deal, baby," said Miley.

Martha, Clark and Robby Ray came outside as Lionel▓s limo pulled up, Hannah's limo showed up a few minutes later. Miley tells her dad about Mikayla knowing her secret.

"So, we'll meet you at the airport," said Martha.

"The driver will drop you at the parking lot four blocks away, you'll change there, Kira will drive you to the airport," said Robby Ray.

"Ok," said Miley.

At the Airport, they get on the plane to fly to Malibu, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla went to the back part of the plane, Miley and Lilly took one room, while Oliver and Mikayla took the other.

"So, why are we going to Malibu," asked Lionel?

"To help Robby get back together with Heather," said Martha.

"Isn't that Lilly's mother," asked Clark?

"Yes," said Martha.

Lex stands inside a factory where his Metallos are produced, hundreds were already finished.

"Metallos, go forth and kill the Kents and their friends," ordered Lex, as he pressed a few buttons on his computer.

The roof opened up and the Metallos took of into the stormy night sky.

A/N: Lex has lunched his attack, can Clark and Kira stop the Metallos, or will Lex finally win? Please Review!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

Everyone has laid down for bed, when the Metallos ripped open the plane's doors and started to rip through the plane, Clark and Kira woke to the pain of Kryptonite, Jimmy heard Kira in pain and woke as well. By the tome two of the Metallos reached the first room everyone was wake, Miley, Lilly, Clark, Kira, Lois and Jimmy entered the Hallway to see what was going on, the two Metallos grabbed Clark, Miley, Lilly and Kira and flew through the roof of the plane Clark and Kira were weak from the Kryptonite, Miley and Lilly weren't able to do anything. Lightning was all over the place a few bolts struck the Metallos, destroying their programming Clark and Kira tried to fly but were unable, they started to fall to the ground when they landed on a floating green platform.

"Don't worry, I got you," said a guy in black and green.

"Who are you," asked Clark?

"I'm the Green Lantern," said Green Lantern.

"Green Lantern, here on Earth," asked Kira?

"You know of us," asked Green Lantern?

"The Lantern Corps protect planets in the universe from global wars, and Alien invaders," said Kira, "Earth doesn't have any of that."

"I have been sent to investigate the ones called Superman and Supergirl," said Green Lantern.

The Metallos head in to attack the Green Lantern, Miley and Lilly started to feel weak.

"What is wrong with you two," asked Green Lantern?

"The Kryptonite from the Metallos," said Clark.

"Kryptonite, as in Pieces of the lost planet Krypton," asked Green Lantern, as he blocked the Metallos with a green wall.

"Wow, that was cool," said Lilly.

"The Plane's engine is on fire," yelled Miley.

"I have to put you down to get the plane," said Green Lantern.

"We'll get the Plane, you take care of the Metallos," said Miley.

"How are you going to...," started Green Lantern, as Miley and Lilly took off flying.

Green Lantern lowered Clark and Kira to the ground as he attacked the Metallos with Green energy swords, Miley grabbed the plane from the bottom while Lilly puts out the fire from the engine.

"Baby, make sure everyone is buckled up," said Miley.

"Right," said Lilly.

Lilly flew into the plane and had everyone take a seat and buckle up. Miley flew the plane down till her feet hit the ground.

"Hold on I'm putting the plane on the ground," yelled Miley!

Miley did her best not to shake the plane as she put it on the ground but accidentally broke off the left wing.

"Baby, you broke the wing," said Lilly, as she meet up with Miley.

"Sorry, I'm new at this," said Miley.

"It's alright, you can just use heat vision to put it back on," said Clark.

Green Lantern destroys most of the Metallos, but two did escape to head back to Lex's lab.

"Is everyone alright," asked Green Lantern?

"Yeah, Thanks," said Martha.

"We'll have the plane back in the air in about four hours," said Lilly.

"How about I give you a ride to were you are going, and I'll take care of the plane later," said Green Lantern.

"We're going to Malibu," said Mikayla.

"Alright then, I just need you to step on the green circle," said Green Lantern.

He made a Green Circle with his power ring then once everyone was inside he lifted it off the ground and flew them to Malibu.

The Metallos return to Lex's Lab.

"Did you two kill Superman and his family," asked Lex?

"I'm sorry, Lex, but most of my drones were destroyed by the Green Lantern," said Metallo.

"Who is Green Lantern," yelled Lex!

"A guy in a Black and Green Suit, it does seem that his power comes from a ring he wears," said Metallo.

"I want that ring," said Lex.

"Lex, there is more, Clark didn't save the plane, it was two girls that were there that saved the plane," said Metallo.

"One of the girls must be Supergirl," said Lex.

"I don't think so Lex, Kira also seemed powerless," said Metallo.

"So their powers are transferable," said Lex, "New plan, bring me the two girls, and this Green Lantern's ring."

"Right, Lex," said Metallo, "Now we just have to figure out were they are going."

"They're going to Malibu, Martha wanted to help Robby Ray with something, make sure she fails," ordered Lex.

Metallo and the drone take off for Malibu.

"I can't believe that now you have superpowers, what's next, you clam to be from Atlantis," asked Mikayla?

"That would be Aquaman," said Clark.

"You know of Aquaman," asked Green Lantern?

"Yeah, I helped him take down one of Lex's underground labs a few years back, with help from Green Arrow, Cyborg, and Impulse," said Clark.

"Then you must be Superman," said Green Lantern.

"You're Superman," yelled Mikayla!

"You can't tell anyone," said Clark.

"Then that must mean that Kira is Supergirl," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, I was going to tell you, Jimmy, but I just didn't know how," said Kira.

"I can't believe that you would hide something like that from me," said Jimmy.

"Jimmy, it's not Kira's fault, I asked her to keep the secret, because I had kept mine for so long and if people found out that my cousin was Supergirl then they would realize that I was Superman, plus they would of realized the I was the one behind saving people for the last nine to ten years," said Clark.

"So that is why Chloe was always doing things for you," said Jimmy.

"Yes," said Clark.

"We are almost to Malibu, so where am I going to drop you off," asked Green Lantern?

"My house, just head up the coast and we'll tell you when to land," said Robby Ray.

"Alright, sir," said Green Lantern.

Robby Ray points out his house, and Green Lantern sets them on the porch, then takes off.

"He was cute," said Lilly.

"Baby," said Miley with her hands on her hips.

"Sweetie, I just thought he was cute, but you know I think you're hot," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly raced in the house and up the stairs at super speed. Everyone started to feel earthquakes every few seconds.

"Everyone quickly in a doorway," ordered Robby Ray.

"No, it's just Miley and Lilly," said Clark, a little embraced.

"How do you know that," asked Mikayla?

"Well... back when I was with... Lana...well, she got part of my powers and... well we kind of did this too," said Clark.

"I remember that, I lost the story I was working on," said Lois.

A/N: Is Clark about the Earthquake? Well Clark and Kira get their powers back? Will Jimmy and Kira stay together now that Jimmy knows of the powers? Will Metallo get his hands on Green Lantern's power ring? Will Robby Ray and Heather get back together? 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

Miley and Lilly raced in the house and up the stairs at super speed. Everyone started to feel earthquakes every few seconds.

"Everyone quickly in a doorway," ordered Robby Ray.

"No, it's just Miley and Lilly," said Clark, a little embraced.

"How do you know that," asked Mikayla?

"Well... back when I was with... Lana...well, she got part of my powers and... well we kind of did this too," said Clark.

"I remember that, I lost the story I was working on," said Lois.

Inside the house Jackson was unpacking his bags in his room, since he and his girlfriend broke up, when the Earthquakes started, he went over to his doorway, he noticed that Miley's door was now closed, when he had opened it when he had got home. Jackson knocks on the door as the Earthquake keep going.

"Is anyone in here," asked Jackson?

Jackson opens the door only to see the site of his sister on top of Lilly on her bed, when Miley realized that Jackson had walked in the Earthquakes stopped.

"Jackson, get out of here," yelled Miley!

Miley throw a pillow at Jackson, and when the pillow hit Jackson, he went flying down the stairs. Robby Ray and everyone ran into the house.

"Jackson, are you alright, son," asked Robby Ray?

"I think so, but how did Miley get so strong," asked Jackson?

In Miley's room, Miley and Lilly hurried up and got dressed, then hurried down the stairs.

"Is Jackson alright," asked Miley?

"I think he'll be fine," said Robby Ray.

"So what happened," asked Oliver?

"Well, Jackson kind of walked in on Lilly and I, well, uh," said Miley.

"With the quakes, I didn't think that they would be in bed," said Jackson.

"What quakes," asked Lilly?

"The ones that you caused, while in your room," said Clark.

"Miley caused the quakes, how," asked Jackson?

"While Miley and Lilly caused the quakes, together," said Clark.

"Again, how," asked Jackson?

"Sex," said Lois.

"Lois," said Martha.

"What, it's true," said Lois.

"Still you didn't have to say it," said Martha.

"Mom, you know that it is just the way Lois does things," said Clark.

"It's ok, not the first time someone walked in on us," said Lilly, as she looked over at Oliver.

"What, your mom said that you were in your room, how was I suppose to know that you two were doing it," said Oliver.

"Well the door was closed," said Lilly.

"It's almost always closed," said Oliver.

"And that should tell you to knock," said Miley.

"Wait a sec, you saw Miley and Lilly in bed," asked Mikayla?

"It was an accident," said Oliver.

"We need to get back on track," said Lionel, "Metallo most likely reported back to Lex, we have to prepare for his next attack."

"Lionel, Miley and I can handle Metallo," said Lilly.

"Metallo is powered by Kryptonite," said Clark.

"So, we have your powers, so we can do anything," said Lilly.

"Do you remember the pain you felt just after you got the powers," asked Clark?

"Yeah so, it was just us adjusting to the powers," said Miley.

"No that was caused by the Kryptonite," said Kira.

"Well then, why don't we get the Green Lantern to help," said Lilly.

"Clark, didn't you say that Kryptonite could be blocked by lead," asked Kira?

"Yeah, but where are we going to find a suit made of lead," asked Clark?

"Well, the Luthor Corp. facility in LA has been working on two at my request," said Lionel.

"Why in LA," asked Oliver, "Why not in Smallville where you are all from?"

"Because, I wanted to keep it in a spot that Lex wouldn't find out about it," said Lionel.

"Are they finished," asked Miley?

"I'll call over there and find out," said Lionel as he left the room.

In Lex's Lab, Lex starts working on his nexted project.

"These viles contains liquid Meteor Rock, I want it build into my nexted battle suit," said Lex as he handed the set of viles to a guy in a white suit, "Did you get the Lead suits from my Father's LA branch?"

"Sorry Lex, but I did sub out the Lead, with an element that was made to replace lead in kids toys, so now it will be useless to Superman and Supergirl," said the guy.

"I like that, they will think that they are prepared, and when they die, Martha will blame my father, and leave him," said Lex, "This will be better then killing Martha, because my Father will have to live knowing that the woman that he loves, hates him."

"I thought that your goal was to rid the world of the Aliens," said the guy.

"That's only the start of things," said Lex, "I also want to hurt those who harbor the Aliens."

"But aren't you running against Martha Kent," asked the guy?

"That reminds me, I have to get to Seattle to prepare for this Sundays debate," said Lex.

Back in Malibu, Martha, Lionel, and Robby Ray are sitting at the table talking, while Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, Clark, Jimmy and Kira went up to Miley's room to talk, plus Kira and Lois wanted to see the Hannah closet. Jackson went down to the beach to start his shift at Rico's.

"Well, it's Monday now, so we have till Thursday to get you and Heather together," said Martha.

"Martha, I still don't get what▓s up with you trying to get Robby Ray with Heather," said Lionel.

"He loves her, as much as I love you," said Martha.

In Miley's room, Kira is in shock over all the shoes.

"So, where did you get this black pair," asked Kira?

"I got that pair for that day we went on that web show that Jake said his cousin was on," said Miley.

"ICarly," said Lilly, "That was the day we came out as being a couple."

"I wonder how Carly, Sam and Freddie are doing," said Miley.

"Well we are going to Seattle on Thursday," said Mikayla.

"How did you know that's were they live," asked Lilly?

"Well, I, kind of, watch the web show," said Mikayla.

"They're good," said Oliver.

While Robby Ray got up to get Lionel another beer, there was a knock at the door. Robby Ray handed Lionel the Beer then answered the Door.

"Hi, Heather," said Robby Ray.

"Hi, Robby, is Lilly here," asked Heather?

"Yeah, she's in Miley's room with some of their friends," said Robby Ray.

"Are they alright," asked Heather?

"Yeah, it turns out they didn't even fill the quakes," said Robby Ray.

"What do you mean by that," asked Heather?

"Well," said Robby Ray.

"Is that Sen. Martha Kent from Smallville, and Lionel Luthor," asked Heather?

"Yes, Martha Kent is engaged to Lionel Luthor, and she is running for President," said Robby Ray.

"Ok, but why are they here of all places," asked Heather?

"Well, Martha is a friend, and she asked me to run as Vice President," said Robby Ray.

"What about Miley and Lilly's secret," asked Heather?

"They know," said Robby Ray.

"What? How," asked Heather?

"You remember a few months ago when Hannah and Lola did that Concert," asked Robby Ray?

"The one that was postponed because of a mad man who took four girls hostage," said Heather.

"Yes, Lilly was one of the girls that was taken hostage, and Miley worked with Superman to save her," said Robby Ray.

"And they fit into this how," asked Heather?

Miley and Lilly appear at the fridge at super speed.

"How the hell did they do that," asked Heather?

"Hi, Mom," said Lilly.

"Hi, Miss. Truscott," said Miley.

"When did you get so fast," asked Heather?

"This morning," said Miley.

"Sorry about the quakes, but Miley and I couldn't help ourselves," said Lilly.

"What do you mean," asked Heather?

"With great power comes great sex," said Lilly.

"Lilly," yelled Heather!

"What, you asked," said Lilly.

"Couldn't you come up with something less informing," asked Heather?

"Lilly, Miley, can you let use talk to your mom alone," asked Martha?

"Sure," said Miley, as she and Lilly went upstairs at super speed.

"Ok, let's get down to business," said Martha.

"And what's that," asked Heather?

"The reason I wanted to come back her before going to Seattle," said Robby Ray.

"And what is that," asked Heather?

"Heather, I know we stopped dating because Miley and Lilly were a little uncomfortable with it, but I was hoping that maybe we could give it another shot," said Robby Ray.

"What about Miley and Lilly," asked Heather?

"I know that they would like for us to be happy, and to be honest, I know that I would be happy with you because I love you, Heather," said Robby Ray.

"Oh, Robby, I love you too, but I'm still not sure about this," said Heather.

"Lisson, I know you want your girls to be happy, but you can't let that stop you from being happy," said Lionel.

"I think that maybe Luthor is right," said Heather, "Let's do it, let's get back together."

Robby Ray kissed Heather as Clark and Lois came down the stairs.

"Alright Mr. S.," said Lois.

Mikayla, dressed as Jenna, Oliver, Kira, Jimmy, Miley and Lilly came down the stairs.

"We're going to Rico's," said Miley, as Lilly almost fainted.

"I thought that you two broke up," said Lilly.

"Well we decided that we were going to give it another shot," said Heather.

"Ok, but if you to get married you have to wait till after Miley and I do," said Lilly.

"I think we can try to do that," said Robby Ray.

A/N: Ok, so Heather and Robby Ray are together, but what will happen in Seattle? Can Miley and Lilly stop Lex and Metallo? Please Everyone Review!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

At Los Angeles Airport, the Green Lantern sets down the remains of the Luthor Corp Jet.

"Where are the people that were on the plane," asked the Air traffic control guy

"I took them were they were going, then I went back for the plane," said Green Lantern.

"Alright, I'll make sure that Luthor Corp. is notified that their Jet is here," said the Air traffic control guy.

"Thank you," said the Green Lantern as he flew off.

In Malibu, Miley, Lilly, Mikayla, Oliver, Lois, Clark, Kira and Jimmy headed down to Rico's, while Martha and Lionel took off to go to dinner, while Robby Ray and Heather sat down to talk about him running with Martha.

"Heather, I know that I'd be asking you for a lot, but we're going to Seattle tomorrow, and I was hoping that...," said Robby Ray.

"I'd come with you," said Heather, " Well Robby, if you think you can put up with me, then yes I'll come."

"That was easy," said Robby Ray.

"What did you expect," asked Heather?

Miley and Lilly take a seat at the counter, with Mikayla and Oliver, while Jimmy and Kira head down to the beach, and Clark and Lois seat at a table.

"Jackson, we need some Nachos," said Miley.

"What do I look like," asked Jackson?

"Like a guy who needs to get my girlfriend her Nachos," said Lilly.

"Fine, but you're going to pay full price," said Jackson, "Rico won't let me give out the discounts anymore."

"What ever," said Miley.

"Why does Rico have to be so mean," asked Lilly?

"I don't have to be," said Rico, "I just enjoy it to much to change."

"Rico, would it kill you to be nice," asked Oliver?

"I don't really know, but I do know that I'm not going to find out," said Rico as he started to laugh.

"Won't you be nice for me," asked Mikayla, as she lend over the counter.

"No, toots, but if you left the loser then I might think of it," said Rico.

Oliver reaches over the counter to try to strangle Rico, but Mikayla grabbed the collar of his shirt to stop him.

"Baby, he's not worth it," said Mikayla.

"If he was worth it, Oliver, Lilly and I would of killed him years ago," said Miley.

Clark walks up to the counter.

"Can I get to Pepsis," asked Clark?

"That'll be $5.30," said Jackson.

"What, that's a rip off," said Clark.

"Sorry, man, but Rico sets the prices, and I can't do anything," said Jackson.

"Fine," said Clark as he paid Jackson.

Down on the beach, Kira and Jimmy are walking alone the shore.

"So, the powers, how did you get them," asked Jimmy?

"We come down here to spend the day together and you want to still talk about the powers thing," said Kira.

"Hey, I just want to get to know the real you," said Jimmy.

"Ok, I get the powers from the yellow sun here on Earth," said Kira.

"And the Meteor Rock, I mean Kryptonite, is what," asked Jimmy?

"Kryptonite is what is left of mine and Clark's home planet, Clark was sent here as a baby, and my father sent me after Clark's ship, but my ship landed in the Lake outside of Smallville and I got stuck in suspended animation for 18 years till the day the dam blow up," said Kira.

"So if that had never happened then what would of happened," asked Jimmy?

"Well then I would of grabbed Clark out of his ship, then flown back to Krypton but because of the stuff my father had put into motion, Krypton wouldn't of been there and Clark and I wouldn't of had what we needed to get back here," said Kira.

"So, your father was a bad guy," asked Jimmy?

"He never saw it that way, but yeah," said Kira.

"So, did you have powers on Krypton," asked Jimmy?

"No, on Krypton, I'm like this, completely human," said Kira.

"How come," asked Jimmy?

"Krypton had a Red Sun, while Earth has a Yellow Sun, plus Earth's gravity is a lot lighter then Krypton," said Kira.

"Ok, so how can Lilly and Miley have your powers," asked Jimmy?

"Will, Miley and Lilly were with Clark and I when we were near Kryptonite, Lighting struck the Metallos, and the Kryptonite transferred our powers to Miley and Lilly, and till we can get some Kryptonite and another thunder storm, to transfer the powers back," said Kira.

"Well, do you want them back," asked Jimmy?

"At first yes, but now that I have had time to adjusted to human life, I'm not to sure," said Kira, "I mean without them we can have a normal life."

"But your powers are part of would you are," said Jimmy.

"I know, but it's easier not to have them," said Kira.

"Kira, I know that you don▓t think you need them, but can you really stand around when someone needs help," asked Jimmy?

"No," said Kira sadly, "I guess I do need them."

Lex gets on a plane to head to Seattle, as Metallo heads to Malibu.

"Sir, can I get you another glass," asked a lady?

"Yes, and can you get me a copy of the news paper for Seattle," asked Lex?

"Yes, Mr. Luthor," said the Lady.

In the sky over Malibu, Metallo attacks the Green Lantern.

"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil shall escape my site, may those who warship evils might, fill my power, Green Lantern's Light," said Green Lantern, as he recharged his ring.

"Surrender the Power Ring," ordered Metallo!

"I'll never surrender the ring to someone as evil as you," said Green Lantern.

"I'm not the evil one, you are for helping Aliens," said Metallo.

"You tried to kill innocent people," said Green Lantern.

"They were helping Aliens, and not means that they're not innocent," said Metallo, "Now I will relieve you of your Power Ring."

"I don't think so," said Green Lantern as he used the ring to hit Metallo with a hammer.

"You think you can beat me," said Metallo.

Metallo tries to hit Green Lantern, but is blocked by Green Lantern producing a shield from his ring. Green Lantern went on the attack with a Green Energy Sword, forcing Metallo downward, Miley and Lilly heard the battle with their super hearing, Miley looked over to Clark for advise. Miley and Lilly went down the beach to a spot where no one could see them, then they flew off at super speed.

"Girls, I can handle him," said Green Lantern.

"We can help," said Miley as she used Heat vision to hold Metallo.

"The kryptonite can kill you," said Green Lantern.

"Yeah, but if we don't help then he could hurt or kill innocent people," said Lilly as she hit Metallo with super breath.

"You see, we don't have to get near him to fight him," said Miley as she hit Metallo with Heat Vision again.

"Fine, but you need to be careful," said Green Lantern as Metallo moved in to attack.

Metallo kept punching Green Lantern, Miley and Lilly tried to stop it with Heat Vision, so they moved in with super speed, they didn't stop even though they were in pain, they know they had to stop Metallo no matter what. Miley and Lilly both slugged Metallo, Green Lantern fell to the ground. Metallo retreated without getting the Power Ring. Miley and Lilly land to see if he was alright.

"Go.. Find ... a ... new ... Lantern," said Green Lantern as his ring took off into the air.

"Green Lantern, are you alright," asked Lilly?

"I sent my ring to find a new worthy owner, my work is done," said Green Lantern before his closes changed, "You can call a doctor now, tell them my name is Kyle Rainer."

"Right, but will you make it," asked Miley as Lilly called 911.

"I'll be fine but you two should get out of here before they show up," said Kyle.

Miley and Lilly flew off when they heard the ambulance. The Power Ring flies through the air in search of a new owner, the ring starts to follow Miley and Lilly back to Malibu. They return to the house as Jimmy, Kira, Lois, Clark, Oliver and Mikayla return. The Ring hits Oliver in the Head and lands in front of him.

A/N: Will Oliver become the next Green Lantern? Will Clark and Kira get their powers back? Plus, What will happen in Seattle? 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

"This thing just hit me in the head," said Oliver as he picked up the ring.

"That's the Green Lantern's power ring," said Miley.

"I can't believe that it choose you to be a Green Lantern," said Lilly.

"I think I could be a good Green Lantern," said Oliver,

"Do you even know how to use the ring," asked Miley?

"I'm sure I can figure it out," said Oliver.

"Doughnut boy, say what," said Miley.

"I will figure it out," said Oliver, "It can't be to hard."

"Oliver, the Lantern's ring is powered by your will power," said Kira.

"Great, we're screwed," said Lilly.

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Mikayla?

"Oliver's Doughnut brain doesn't have will power," said Lilly.

"Don't make me hurt you," said Mikayla.

"Like you could," said Lilly.

Mikayla takes a swing at Lilly, Lilly stepped out of the way, and Mikayla started to fell to the ground but is caught by a pillow that Oliver made from the ring.

"Maybe it's Mikayla that has the Doughnut brain, baby," said Miley.

"Watch it, Hannah," said Mikayla.

"You little itch," said Miley.

"Stop it girls," said Clark.

"Oliver may not be the best choice, but the ring did choose him, so you can't change that," said Kira.

Robby Ray and Heather went to Heather's so that she could pack some stuff for the trip, when Metallo broke down the door.

"You two are my key to stealing your daughters' powers," said Metallo.

"You don't scare us," said Robby Ray.

Heather tossed Robby Ray a fork from her fire place, Robby Ray tries to aim for the Kryptonite.

"You think that can stop me," said Metallo.

"It's worth the shot," said Robby Ray.

Heather grabs a hose from the garage and turns it on, she aims it at Metallo, as Miley and Lilly appear at super speed, Metallo starts to spark and sends out electrical energy striking Miley and Lilly then Robby Ray and Heather. Metallo retreated, badly damaged.

"Are you alright, Dad," asked Miley?

"Yeah, we're alright," said Robby Ray, as he helps Heather up.

"Ok, then we'll be going," said Lilly, as they try to fly off.

"Are you to alright," asked Heather?

"We can't fly," said Miley

"I can't use my X-ray vision," said Lilly.

"You would try that," said Miley.

"I can't help that I love your body," said Lilly.

"Oh, baby," said Miley as she tried not to laugh.

"Girl, go get a room," said Heather.

"Sure," said Lilly as she grabbed Miley's arm and pulled her down the Hall to her room and closed the door.

"Well, maybe we should finish up," said Heather.

"Yeah, I think you're right," said Robby Ray.

Heather and Robby Ray moved at super speed without realizing it at first, but when they looked at the clock and saw that only 45 seconds had passed.

"I think I know where the powers went," said Robby Ray.

"Um, you might be right," said Heather, "I could get use to this X-ray vision."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing," asked Robby Ray?

"I could be," said Heather.

Robby Ray picked Heather up in his arms and took off to her room, Miley and Lilly started to feel quakes, back at Miley's house, Clark and the others start to feel the quakes a few seconds later.

"I think that our parents are...," said Lilly as they held onto each other in the doorway.

"I don't want to think about that, Baby," said Miley.

"Should we tell them," asked Lilly?

"Well I would get to see your mom...," said Miley.

"Maybe I should...," said Lilly.

"Fine, we won't look," said Miley.

Miley and Lilly walked across the floor trying not to step on glass or other broken items. They reached the bedroom door and stand up, while the quakes are still shaking.

"You better not stare at my mom," said Lilly.

"Just think of it this way, you look a lot like her so if I stare at her then when you're her age I would still be staring at you," said Miley.

"Still she's my mom, so no staring," said Lilly.

"Ok, baby, I won't even peak," said Miley.

Lilly opens the door and screams.

"Lilly, why are you did you open the door," asked Heather?

"Earthquake," said Lilly.

Miley and Lilly goes to the living room while Robby Ray and Heather got dressed.

"Well, sweetheart, I guess you were right," said Heather.

"Mom," yelled Lilly!

Back at the Stewart's House, Oliver released the others from the green energy ball he had held them in.

"I thought we told Miley and Lilly to be careful," said Clark.

"I'll go find them," said Oliver, as he took off into the air, in a new Black and Green suit.

Oliver flies all over the area looking for Miley and Lilly, he found them as they were leaving Lilly's House.

"What were you two doing," asked Oliver, as he came down.

"It wasn't us," said Lilly.

"You to are the only ones that could cause the quakes," said Oliver.

"Not any more," said Miley.

"What do you mean," asked Oliver?

"We're back to being just human," said Lilly.

"Then where are the powers," asked Oliver?

"Right here, Oliver," said Heather.

"Oh, my," said Oliver as he stared at Heather.

"Oliver," yelled Lilly!

Lilly picked up a yellow ball in the yard and throw it at Oliver, he tried to stop it by producing a shield but the ball went through and hit him in the face.

"See, I told you that you had no idea how to work that ring," said Lilly.

"We better get back to the house," said Robby Ray.

"We'll fly you, girls," said Heather.

Heather and Robby Ray grabbed Miley and Lilly and flew back to the Stewart's House while Oliver flew behind them staring at Heather. Once back at the house Martha and Lionel showed back up.

"So, Metallo attacked and now Robby and Heather have the powers," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, but Metallo was also badly damaged, so hopefully he won't be back," said Miley.

"Yeah, and this ring is crazy, I can fly and protect others with it but I can't block a ball coming to my face," said Oliver.

"Oh, sweetie, are you ok," asked Mikayla?

"What color was the ball," asked Kira?

"How can that matter," asked Oliver?

"Because, if it was yellow the ring won't stop it," said Kira, as everyone stared at her, "Yellow is the Green Lantern's weakness."

"Why yellow," asked Oliver?

"When the Guardians on Planet Oa designed the Power Rings they wanted to make sure that if a Green Lantern went rouge, they could stop them," said Kira.

"Has that ever happened," asked Mikayla?

"Yes, about 25 years ago, his name was Sinestro," said Kira, "He was banished into a world worst then the Phantom Zone."

"Ok, I'll remember that," said Oliver.

The next flew days are peaceful, Clark and Kira try to come up with a safe way for them to get their powers back, while Heather and Robby Ray have fun with the powers, and Oliver uses his power to impress Mikayla, while Miley and Lilly spent time at the beach.

A/N: What will happen in Seattle? Will Lex launch another attack? Where does Martha stand on the political issues? Will Clark and Kira get their powers back? Will Metallo return? Everyone Please review!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

On Thursday, Clark, Lois, Kira, Jimmy, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, Mikayla, Jackson, Robby Ray, Heather, Martha and Lionel board a Luthor Corp Jet to Seattle.

"So, what are we going to do till Sunday," asked Heather?

"Well, I don't have anything planned," said Robby Ray.

"We have to do a press conference tomorrow morning," said Martha.

"Ok," said Robby Ray, "Well then, Heather, after that we have all weekend."

"Well, Miley and I are going to visit a few friends," said Lilly.

"Are you talking about Carly and Sam," asked Robby Ray?

"Yep," said Miley.

"Hey, who it be alright if I come with you," asked Mikayla?

"Well, what do you think, Honey," asked Lilly?

"I don't know, Baby," said Miley.

"You would have to go as yourself, and not as Jenna," said Lilly.

"I could go to," said Oliver.

"Not as the Green Lantern," said Miley.

"I know, I brought a change of closes," said Oliver.

"Ok, then," said Lilly.

"What about Superman and Supergirl," asked Kira?

"We shouldn't because, if to many of us show up at the same time then they might figure out who we all are," said Clark, "Besides without our powers people will think we were faking it."

"Clark is right Kira," said Martha.

"Well then, maybe I could show you the space needle," said Jimmy.

"Sounds fun," said Kira.

"Well, I guess we could go to," said Lois.

"I think we should give them some time alone," said Clark.

In Seattle, Lex has already arrived, and step up a lab to work. Metallo was offline so Lex could repair the damage he sustained in the battle with Miley, Lilly, Heather and Robby Ray.

"How did they get the best of you," asked Lex, as he replace the gears in the lower arm.

Lex then rewired some components, and replaced the piece of Kryptonite because the one in him was now clear.

"What cause this," asked Lex, as he looked at the clear Kryptonite.

Lex hooks Metallos brain to a laptop, to view what happened. He saw how Robby Ray and Heather used a hose and Miley and Lilly flying in, then the sparks and Metallo running from the fight.

"So, they used water and sparks flew," said Lex, "So, do the two girls have the powers or does the older couple. Let's give you a make over."

Lex pulls out a thing of plastic and covers Metallo with it.

"This fake skin, lined with lead, will hide who you are, and the lead will hide the Kryptonite till we are ready to strike," said Lex, as he reactive Metallo.

"What is this," asked Metallo?

"A discuses, so that you can enter the debate without being detected," said Lex.

"What for," asked Metallo?

"Because you are going to use this to kill Martha Kent," said Lex, as he handed Metallo a gun.

"As you wish," said Metallo, "What about the two super powered girls?"

"They won't even know that you are there, that fake skin is lined with Lead," said Lex.

"So, how do I get in," asked Metallo?

"With this press badge, you are now Wes Logan, reporter for the Seattle Press," said Lex.

"So, when should I fire the gun," asked Metallo?

"Use your own judgment, just not right a way," said Lex.

"Alright, Lex," said Metallo.

At the Airport, the Luthor Corp Jet had landed, and they were getting off the plane.

"So, where to now," asked Heather?

"I got us some rooms at the Parker Nickels Hotel," said Lionel.

"Miley and Lilly have room 807, Jenna and Oliver have room 723, Jimmy and Kira have room 1035, Clark and Lois have room 910, Robby and Heather have room 1270, Jackson has room 249, and Lionel and I will be in room 1109," said Martha.

They headed to the Hotel and checked in, the all went to their rooms.

"Hey, Baby, we have all night to our selves," said Miley.

"Well, Honey, what do you went to do," asked Lilly?

"I think you can guess," said Miley as she rapped her arms around Lilly's waist and pulled her in close.

"Yeah, I get the picture," said Lilly as they fell back on to the bed.

Mikayla and Oliver unpacked then went down to the Pool, Oliver couldn't wait to see Mikayla in a bikini, Robby Ray and Heather took off into the night sky to have a little night fun without the Earthquakes, Martha and Lionel never left their room, Jackson went to the pool looking for a new girlfriend, while Jimmy and Kira used the hot tub in their room.

A/N: What will happen next? Will Metallo really kill Martha? Everyone Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or Hannah Montana, but oh if I did...

It's now Friday Morning, everyone awakes to find reports of strange sonic booms over the Seattle area.

"That must of been your mom and my dad," said Miley.

"Wouldn't that cause earthquakes," asked Lilly?

"I guess if they weren't on the ground, it could cause a sonic boom," said Miley.

"I still can't believe your dad and my mom would do that," said Lilly.

"Well it was you who said, with great power comes great sex," said Miley.

"Yeah, for us, I never thought that they would try it," said Lilly.

Down in the Lobby, Martha, Lionel, Robby Ray, and Heather were getting ready for the conference.

"So, is it just going to be me and you, or should we have Lionel and Heather up there with us," asked Robby Ray?

"It's up to them if they want to join us or not," said Martha.

"I'm in, how about you, Luthor," asked Heather?

"Ok, I'll join," said Lionel.

"So, let's get going," said Martha.

Mikayla, as Jenna, and Oliver joined Jimmy and Kira at a restraint for breakfast.

"So, would you two like to join us for a day at the Space Needle," asked Kira?

"I've never been, so sure," said Oliver.

"Ok, I guess I'm in too," said Mikayla.

"Cool, guess we can go after breakfast," said Jimmy.

Back at the Hotel, Jackson decided that he was going to go to the pool again and try to find himself a new girlfriend. While Miley and Lilly got dressed and headed out to where the conference was going to be, Lilly talked Miley into being there for her dad along with Clark and Lois.

"Ok, we are here for a debate between Senator Martha Kent and her rival Lex Luthor, Martha is running for the American Peoples Party, while Lex has chosen to run for the Republicans," said the CNN host, "Due to an error in timing Senator Hillary Clinton was unable to make it."

Martha and Lex took their spots on stage, while Lionel, Heather and Robby Ray stand backstage.

"To start things tonight, what is your stand on gay Marriage," said the CNN host, "Lex, you get to answer First."

"I believe that letting gays and lesbians marry would destroy everything that this country stands for. I think everyone is with we when I say that people who are gay and lesbian need mental help," said Lex.

"Ok, Martha, it's now your turn," said the CNN host.

"I believe that everyone in this great country should be allowed to marry no matter if they're straight, gay or lesbian, for it would be unconstitutional for us to ban it," said Martha.

"And how would that be," asked Lex?

"It says in the Constitution, that people have the right to Life, Liberty, and the Pursuit of happiness, so if we ban gay and lesbian marriage we are taking away the peoples right to pursuit of happiness," said Martha.

"I don't know about you but I'm not gay so it won't hurt me," said Lex.

"All you care about is your self," said Martha.

"I care about this country, all you want to do is send us into the dark ages," said Lex.

"And yet you are the one who tried to kill four insistent girls a few months ago," said Martha.

"While at lest I'm willing to try to eliminate the alien threat to Earth, and do my part to show the world that being gay or lesbian is not going to be allowed," said Lex.

"Only one of the girls you tried to kill was lesbian, the other three weren't," said Martha.

"Yes, but the other three were friends with the Lesbian, so I figured show the world that I am willing to do what ever is needed to rid our world of this disgusting thing," said Lex.

"You might not like it but everyone in this country has the right to choose who they want to be with," said Martha, as people in the crowd started to cheer.

"Ok, I think we know were the crowd sits on this issue," said the CNN host, "Next, we want to know what you would do to pump money into the economy, Martha it's your turn to go first."

"I would do a one time tax refund of up to $1000 per person, and also fight we oil companies to lower oil prices back down to normal, and I would also push to lower the income tax rate," said Martha.

"Prices go up, that's life," said Lex, "If people would just tell their boss that they need a raise, then they wouldn't be poor."

"They'd be out of a job," said Martha.

"Well, then someone else will have a job," said Lex, "So my way, will open up the job market."

"No, it will just put more families out on the street," said Martha.

"Well if they can't keep a job then that▓s where they belong," said Lex.

The crowd boo's Lex's comment.

"I think they didn't like the sound of that," said the CNN host.

As the Crowd cheers for Martha, a guy stands up from his seat, Robby Ray and Heather hear the click of a gun and speed out to see where it came from, Lionel heard screaming from the crowd, and he runs on to the stage. Robby Ray and Heather X-Ray the crowd. Lex gets down below his podium, just before the guy shots the gun. A bright light appears and the guy exposes as a Girl appears with Metallo's head in her hands. As the bullet fly towards Martha, Lionel jumps and pushes Martha to the ground, nether one of them moved as blood started to poor on to the stage floor. Robby Ray and Heather fly down to the stage along with the girl that was still holding Metallo's head.

"I'm to Late," said the Girl.

"What do you mean," asked Robby Ray, as Paramedics enter the room.

"I was sent back in time to stop Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor from being killed," said the Girl.

A/N: Are Martha and Lionel died? Who is the Girl from the Future? Will Lex become a suspect? Is there any hope that anything will ever go back to normal? Please Review to find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Deleted Scene in Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville!

A/N: This is a scene that was deleted from Chapter 5 of Who Said, I Can't be President.

Hannah, Lola, Oliver and Mikayla were now backstage while a few local groups preformed on stage, Robby Ray showed up with Martha and Clark.

"This is a great thing you girls are doing," said Martha.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kent," said Lola.

"Hannah, can I talk to you for a second," asked Martha?

"Sure thing," said Hannah.

Martha, Robby Ray and Hannah went into Hannah's dressing room.

"Sweetheart, I've have decided that I'm going to run as vice President with Martha," said Robby Ray.

"You can't, people will know you as Hannah Montana's Father, and if they see me then they may realize that I'm Hannah Montana," said Hannah.

"Miley, we well do what we can to stop that from happening," said Martha.

"Is that why you've been mad lately," asked Robby Ray?

"Yes, why else would I be mad," asked Hannah?

"Sweetheart, I just thought that you were still mad at Lilly for what she said at the airport," said Robby Ray.

"You know I don't ever stay mad at Lilly," said Hannah.

"I should of known," said Robby Ray.

"Please rethink it, please Daddy," said Hannah.

They heard noise in the hall, Hannah hears Lola scream, and runs out of the Dressing room.

"Oh, my god, Lola," yelled Hannah, "Are you alright?"

"I'll be alright," said Lola.

Hannah turned to Mikayla and gave her a look that could kill.

A/N: I do plan to add more deleted scenes soon, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Deleted Scene in Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville!

A/N: This is a scene that was deleted from Chapter 8 of Who Said, I Can't be President, Martha and Lionel's dinner.

Martha and Lionel enter the restraint. The Hostess takes them to a table near the back. Lionel orders a Miller, while Martha gets a Margarita. After 2 drinks they order dinner, Lionel got a lobster dinner, while Martha got a chicken dinner.

"Martha, as President you'll have the power to pardon people," said Lionel.

"Lionel, I'm not going to pardon Lex for any of his crimes," said Martha.

"That's good," said Lionel, "I don't want you to, Lex needs to pay for what he has done."

"Don't think that I'll pardon you, if you do anything illegal," said Martha.

"You wouldn't give your soon to be Husband a break," asked Lionel?

"No, I expect you to be a model citizen, while I'm in office," said Martha.  
"Martha, you know that I'm not prefect," said Lionel.

"But you are working on it," said Martha.

The waiter brought their dinners, and another waiter brought them more drinks.

"So are you expecting anything else from me," asked Lionel?

"Yes, but I'll fill you in on the other things later," said Martha.

"What did I get myself into, by asking you to marry me," asked Lionel?

"Oh, don't worry, I believe that you'll like most of them," said Martha.

"What makes you think that," asked Lionel?

"Last weekend," said Martha.

"So that's what you want," said Lionel.

A/N: I hope this helps fill in the questions about Martha and Lionel's dinner. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville

As the Crowd cheers for Martha, a guy stands up from his seat, Robby Ray and Heather hear the click of a gun and speed out to see where it came from, Lionel heard screaming from the crowd, and he runs on to the stage. Robby Ray and Heather X-Ray the crowd. Lex gets down below his podium, just before the guy shots the gun. A bright light appears and the guy exposes as a Girl appears with Metallo's head in her hands. As the bullet fly towards Martha, Lionel jumps and pushes Martha to the ground, nether one of them moved as blood started to poor on to the stage floor. Robby Ray and Heather fly down to the stage along with the girl that was still holding Metallo's head.

"I'm to Late," said the Girl.

"What do you mean," asked Robby Ray, as Paramedics enter the room.

"I was sent back in time to stop Martha Kent and Lionel Luthor from being killed," said the Girl.

"What are you talking about, Saturn Girl," asked Robby Ray?

The Paramedics get Lionel on a stretcher, then they turn to Martha. The Paramedics take Martha and Lionel out of the building, and then rushed them to the Hospital. Miley, Lilly, Clark and Lois ride with them, while Robby Ray, Heather and Saturn Girl fly to the Seattle Hospital.

"So, what did you mean back there," asked Robby Ray?

"Exactly what I said, Lex found a way a change the future, I was sent back in time to stop Metallo from shooting Martha and Lionel," said Saturn Girl.

"You said Killed before," said Heather.

"Yes, I did," said Saturn Girl, "They die in the Hospital."

"How can one bullet kill both of them," asked Heather?

"One Bullet," asked Saturn Girl, "There was suppose to be five."

"I guess you did change something," said Robby Ray.

"So, maybe we can beat Lex," said Heather.

"Yes, but I do have to ask, How did do get the powers of Superman and Supergirl," asked Saturn Girl?

"Well, Miley and Lilly got them from Supergirl and Superman, and when they saved Heather and me, we got the powers," said Robby Ray.

"I wasn't aware that Clark's and Kira's powers could be transferred to others," said Saturn Girl.

"We were in shock too," said Heather.

Heather, Robby Ray, and Saturn Girl land in an ally next to the Hospital, where Saturn Girl changed out of her suit.

"So, what do we call you," asked Heather?

"I'll go by my Earth name, Lillian Stewart," said Saturn Girl

"Won't that confusing with Lilly," asked Robby Ray?

"Alright then, call me, Irma Ardeen," said Irma.

"So Irma, it is," said Robby Ray.

They entered the hospital, and found their way to Martha and Lionel▓s room. Martha was wake and to their surprise, unharmed, and was only being treated for shock.

"Doc, is Lionel going to be alright," asked Robby Ray?

"To tell you the truth, he went into a coma, and we suspect that he won't live through the night," said the Doctor.

"He was to live, I can lose another man," said Martha.

"I'm sorry, be it's a miracle that he is still live, after being shot through the heart," said the Doctor.

The Doctor takes Lionel's chart and leaves the room.

"Robby, I have an Idea, but I need you to super speed to Smallville, and have Chloe give you the Kryptonite I keep in the kitchen," said Clark, "Don't worry, it's in a lead box."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," said Robby Ray, as he opened the window and flew off.

"Heather, Kira, Jimmy, Oliver and Mikayla are at the Space Needle, could you let them know what happened, please," asked Clark.

"On it," said Heather, as she flew off.

Robby Ray appears on the farm in Smallville, Lana almost had a heart attack.

"How did you," scudder Lana.

"I have Clark's Powers right now," said Robby Ray, "Lionel is dying, where's Chloe?"

"Lionel is dying," Lana said as if she was about to do a Happy Dance.

"Lana, where is Chloe," asked Robby Ray?

"In the Kitchen," said Lana.

"Thank you," said Robby Ray, as he ran into the house.

"Mr. Stewart, I thought you were in Seattle with Martha," said Chloe.

"Lionel has been shot, Clark sent me for the piece of Kryptonite, in a lead box," said Robby Ray.

"Lionel was shot, when," asked Chloe, as she went to the closet, to get the Lead Box.

"About 20 minutes ago," said Robby Ray, "The Doctors don't think he'll live through the night."

"Then you should take me with you, I can heal people," said Chloe.

"Ok, but hold on," said Robby Ray, as he flew off with her in his arms.

Meanwhile, Heather arrives at the Space Needle, where Oliver was showing of what he could do with the power ring, Mikayla seemed to be impress be how well he could control it, but when the ring ran out of juice, Oliver fell and was caught by Heather, Jimmy and Kira came out of the spot that they found, to see what was going on.

"Guy's, Lionel was shot by Metallo, and is now in the hospital," said Heather.

"Let's go," said Jimmy.

"Unless, Ms. Truscott can fly all of us, we'll have to take a cab," said Kira.

"Why," asked Mikayla?

"Because, your dumb boyfriend used up all the ring's power, show boating," said Kira.

"Why didn't you tell us that the ring had a limit," asked Oliver?

"I forgot, it's been years since I've seen a Green Lantern," said Kira.

In Lex's Political head quarter, Lex receives a call about his father's condition, and Learns that Martha is unharmed.

"I thought that you said Martha Kent and my Father would die," said Lex.

"And they would be if, Saturn Girl didn't come back in time to stop me," said the mysterious guy.

"How do we kill this Saturn Girl," asked Lex?

"I've been trying for almost two years now, but none of the Legionnaires, seem to have a weakness," said the guy.

"All superheroes have weaknesses, Tempest," said Lex.

"In order for you to become President, Martha Kent and your Father must die," said Tempest.

A/N: What is Clark's plan, and will it save Lionel's life? Will Oliver find a way to recharge the power ring? Will Chloe be the one to heal Lionel? And just who is Tempest? To find out Everyone please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Extended Scene from Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville! 

A/N: This is an extended scene from Chapter 5 of Who Said, I Can't be President.

At the Airport, they get on the plane to fly to Malibu, Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Mikayla went to the back part of the plane,

Miley and Lilly took one room, while Oliver and Mikayla took the other.

"So, why are we going to Malibu," asked Lionel?

"To help Robby get back together with Heather," said Martha.

"Isn't that Lilly's mother," asked Clark?

"Yes," said Martha.

"She is hot," said Clark.

Lois smacked Clark.

"What was that for," asked Clark?

"I see how you are," said Lois.

"She's not as hot as you," said Clark, trying to smooth things over.

"Now Smallville, don't think that's going to help you," said Lois.

"Then let's go to our room and I'll really make it up to you," said Clark.

Clark and Lois head off to their room.

"Well, it looks like we won't get any sleep," said Kira.

"Why," asked Jimmy?

"You got Miley and Lilly in their room, then now Clark and Lois in their room, plus most likely Martha and Lionel," said Kira.

"I guess we'll just have to find something to do, too," said Jimmy, as he and Kira head off to their room.

"Is that the only thing they think about," asked Martha?

"If they are anything like Miley and Lilly, then yeah," said Robby Ray.

A/N: I hope you like this Extended Scene, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville

In Lex's Political head quarter, Lex receives a call about his father's condition, and Learns that Martha is unharmed.

"I thought that you said Martha Kent and my Father would die," said Lex.

"And they would be if, Saturn Girl didn't come back in time to stop me," said the mysterious guy.

"How do we kill this Saturn Girl," asked Lex?

"I've been trying for almost two years now, but none of the Legionnaires, seem to have a weakness," said the guy.

"All superheroes have weaknesses, Tempest," said Lex.

"In order for you to become President, Martha Kent and your Father must die," said Tempest.

Robby Ray and Chloe make it back to the Hospital as Heather did, Mikayla, Oliver, Jimmy and Kira showed up a few minutes later when their taxi made it. Robby Ray gives Clark the Lead box.

"I can believe that someone used up all the power in the power ring," said Mikayla.

"How was I suppose to know that it had a limit," asked Oliver?

"You should have been careful just in case," said Mikayla.

"You were enjoying it," said Oliver.

"Yeah but you were still being a doughnut head," said Mikayla

"As always," said Lilly.

"Clark, let me heal Lionel," said Chloe.

"No, not with it being in a hospital," said Clark.

"Clark, I can save him," said Chloe.

"I have a plan, that's why I sent Robby Ray for the Kryptonite," said Clark.

"Ok, what is your plan," asked Chloe?

"To transfer my powers from Robby Ray to Lionel," said Clark.

"Are you kidding," asked Chloe?

"No," said Clark, "I just need Robby Ray to go and get a deflebulator."

Robby Ray vanishes and reappears with a deflebulator.

"Heather you may want to wait outside the room, till we get the Kryptonite back in the box, plus we could use a look out," said Clark.

"I'll go with her," said Chloe.

Chloe and Heather go into the hallway and close the door behind them. Clark hands the box to Lilly and starts up the deflebulator. Robby Ray starts to fell weak and in pain as Miley opens the box and pulls out the Kryptonite.

"Dad, are you alright," asked Miley?

"I'll be fine," said Robby Ray, "Though I have to say this hurts more then when I blow out my back on Jackson's exercise machine."

"Miley, place the Kryptonite in Lionel's hand," said Clark.

Miley does as Clark says, then backs up as Clark gets ready to shock Lionel and Robby Ray.

"I can't believe that I'm about to give Lionel my powers, but here it goes," said Clark as he shocks Robby Ray and Lionel.

The gun shot wounded on Lionel heals instantly. Clark picks up the Kryptonite, now clear, and hands it back to Miley, who puts it back into the box. Lilly goes to get her Mom and Chloe.

"Heather, can you take this back to where it belongs," asked Clark?

"Sure," said Heather.

Heather disappears with the deflebulator, and appears back in the room a few seconds later. Lionel sits up in the Hospital bed and rips off the wires, and pulls the IV out of his arm.

"Thank you, my son," said Lionel.

"Well, you did save my mom, so I couldn't let you die," said Clark.

"I know that Lionel isn't your favorite person, but thanks for saving him," said Martha, "I don't know if I could of lived if he died, like your father."

"Martha," said Lionel, stun.

"Well, I do love you," said Martha.

At Lex's campaign head quarters, Lex and Tempest plan their next move. Tempest pulls out something that looks like a plum pilot.

"Your father lives, Clark had Robby Ray give the powers to him," said Tempest.

"How do you know this," asked Lex?

"This device let's me look in to the Future to see if things had changed," said Tempest.

"So, how am I supposed to kill him now," asked Lex?

"With the Green Lantern's power ring out of power, I say we set free Senestro," said Tempest.

"I've never heard of Senestro," said Lex.

"Of chores, you've never heard of him, he was imprisoned 25 years ago," said Tempest, "And he's never been to Earth, he lived on the other side of the Universe, closer to Clark and Kira's home world of Krypton."

"So, how do we free Senestro," asked Lex?

"I'll take care of that, you need to build more Metallo's to back him up," said Tempest.

"What about Saturn Girl," asked Lex?

"She's to busy trying not to change the timeline to realize what I'm planning," said Tempest.

"She must know that you're here, or else she wouldn't of came back in time," said Lex, "So maybe she knows everything you're planning."

"She would of came from the future I came from, which would mean that nothing would be changed," said Tempest.

"But she knew of Metallo," said Lex.

"Lucky guess on her part," said Tempest.

At the Hospital, the Doctor enters the room when he sees Lionel up and moving.

"Mr. Luthor, you should lay back down till we run some test to, wait, weren't you in a coma," said the Doctor.

"I don't have time for this, I have things that I need to do," said Lionel.

"Mr. Luthor, you need to take it easy, after all you were shot," said the Doctor.

"I'm fine, now, like I said, I'm a busy man, and I have things to do," said Lionel.

"Doc, I'm sure that he is just worried that his son is trying to force his way back into his company," said Martha.

"We have to find Lex, he was behind the shooting, I'm sure of it," said Irma.

"I thought that the one who pulled the trigger was a robot," said the Doctor.

"Built by Lex Luthor," said Irma.

"Why would Lex want to kill his father," asked the Doctor?

"He wasn't aiming for his father, he was aiming for Martha," said Irma.

"Why would Lex want to kill Martha," asked the Doc?

"Because, Lex can't stand to lose," said Clark.

"Should I get a cop," asked the Doctor?

"No, we have to get proof first," said Irma.

"Just remember, Doc, you are bond by Doctor Patient prelivirage, so you can't repeat any of this," said Lois.

The Doctor leaves the room.

"So, what do we do now," asked Lilly?

"We have to stop Tempest before he helps Lex release Senestro," said Irma.

"I will handle Lex, Kel-El, I need you to go to the fortress and retrieve another piece of Kryptonite," said Lionel.

"Did you just call me Kel-El," asked Clark?

"That is your name, my son," said Lionel.

"Oh no, Lionel has become Jor-El," said Clark.

A/N: Is Lionel still alive or is Jor-El going to be here to stay? And how did Jor-El take control of Lionel? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Extended Scene from Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville!

A/N: This is an Extended Scene from Chapter 12! Don't you just love this little add ins?

They entered the hospital, and found their way to Martha and Lionel�s room. Martha was wake and to their surprise, unharmed, and was only being treated for shock.

"Doc, is Lionel going to be alright," asked Robby Ray?

"To tell you the truth, he went into a coma, and we suspect that he won't live through the night," said the Doctor.

"He has to live, I can lose another man," said Martha.

"I'm sorry, be it's a miracle that he is still live, after being shot through the heart," said the Doctor.

The Doctor takes Lionel's chart and leaves the room.

"This can't be happening, again," said Martha.

"Mom, it's only Lionel Luthor," said Clark.

"Yes, and I love him, like I loved your father before he died from a heart attack," said Martha.

"You can do so much better then him," said Clark.

"You can't help who you fall in love with," said Martha, "I mean look at you and Lois."

"What's that mean," asked Lois?

"Well you two didn't quiet start off as friends, but when you took the time to get to know each other, you realized that you really did have more there then you thought," said Martha.

"Well, Smallville can make you do crazy things," said Lois

"That it can," said Martha.

"I wasn't talking about the city," said Lois.

"You don't need to share that," said Clark.

"Ok, besides Lois wanting to ride Clark into next week, what are we going to do to try to save Lionel, so that Martha doesn't have to lose another great love," asked Lilly, as Clark started to pace around thinking.

"Baby," yelled Miley!

"What," asked Lilly?

"Shut up, and kiss me before you say anything else," ordered Miley!

Lilly was more than happy to do as Miley wanted. Clark stopped pacing when the lights dimmed.

"Ok, Robby, I have an Idea, but I need you to super speed to Smallville, and have Chloe give you the Kryptonite I keep in the kitchen," said Clark, "Don't worry, it's in a lead box."

"Alright, I'll be back shortly," said Robby Ray, as he opened the window and flew off.

"Heather, Kira, Jimmy, Oliver and Mikayla are at the Space Needle, could you let them know what happened, please," asked Clark.

"On it," said Heather, as she flew off.

A/N: I hope that you like this Extended Scene, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Deleted Scene in Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville!

A/N: This is a Deleted Scene from Chapter 13!

"Ok, what is your plan," asked Chloe?

"To transfer my powers from Robby Ray to Lionel," said Clark.

"Are you kidding," asked Chloe?

"No," said Clark, "I just need Robby Ray to go and get a deflebulator."

Robby Ray vanishes and reappears with a deflebulator.

"Heather, you may want to wait outside the room, till we get the Kryptonite back in the box, plus we could use a look out," said Clark.

"I'll go with her," said Chloe.

Chloe and Heather go into the hallway and close the door behind them.

"So, I'm Chloe," said Chloe.

"I'm Heather," said Heather.

"You're Lilly's mom, aren't you," asked Chloe?

"Yeah," said Heather.

"I'm Lois' cousin," said Chloe.

"Nice to meet you," said Heather, "So, you can heal people?"

"Yeah, but it takes so much out of me, like the time I saved Lex's life," said Chloe, "Clark claimed that I didn't have a heart beat for almost 18 hours."

"That can't be good," said Heather.

"What's worse is that the first time I used my power I ended up in a morgue," said Chloe.

"How did you explain waking up," asked Heather?

"Didn't have to, Clark found me first," said Chloe, "He even used his powers to still my death certificate."

"Let me guess, you framed it," asked Heather?

"Nope, burned it, but I did think about framing it," said Chloe.

The lights flicker as two doctors walk by.

"They need to get that power generator fixed," said the first doctor.

"Yeah, they should," said the other Doctor, "But then that would mean that they would have to spend money."

The door to Lionel's room opens and Lilly came out to inform them that it was safe to come back in.

"Heather, can you take this back to where it belongs," asked Clark?

"Sure," said Heather.

Heather disappears with the deflebulator, and appears back in the room a few seconds later. Lionel sits up in the Hospital bed and rips off the wires, and pulls the IV out of his arm.

"Thank you, my son," said Lionel.

A/N: I hope that you like this deleted scene, Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville

The Doctor leaves the room.

"So, what do we do now," asked Lilly?

"We have to stop Tempest before he helps Lex release Senestro," said Irma.

"I will handle Lex, Kel-El, I need you to go to the fortress and retrieve another piece of Kryptonite," said Lionel.

"Did you just call me Kel-El," asked Clark?

"That is your name, my son," said Lionel.

"Oh no, Lionel has become Jor-El," said Clark.

"Is that bad," asked Mikayla?

"Yes," said Clark.

"Who's Jor-El," asked Jimmy?

"My Father, from Krypton," said Clark.

"Why is she here," asked Jor-El, as he pointed at Kira.

"She's family," said Clark.

"Her father is the reason Krypton was destroyed," said Jor-El.

"Kira is nothing like her father, just check everything at the fortress," said Clark.

Jor-El Flies out the window to the fortress.

"What do we do now," asked Lois?

"We go after him," said Clark, "We have to stop him."

"I thought that Jor-El was the good guy," said Lois.

"Well he is, but his ideas for Earth, would turn it into another Krypton, and people aren't ready for that," said Clark.

"Clark maybe you should take your powers back," said Heather.

"I think that maybe my mom should take the powers, Lionel is most likely to respond to her then to me," said Clark.

"Clark, they are your powers," said Martha.

"Just think, Martha, you'll be able to prove that Lionel really loves you," said Lois.

"Lois is right," said Chloe.

"Fine," said Martha, "But I'll need the black Kryptonite."

"Martha, when Robby came to the farm for the Kryptonite I also grabbed the Black Kryptonite, just incase Clark got his

powers and became Kel-El again," said Chloe.

"What's wrong with Kel-El," asked Kira?

"Like Jor-El, he wouldn't care if people got hurt to get things done," said Martha.

"But you are Kel-El," said Kira.

"Only by name," said Clark.

"Ok, so should I get the Deliberator," asked Heather?

"We don't have anymore Kryptonite," said Clark.

There was a knock on the door to the room, Clark went to see who it was. Clark peaked out and saw a failure face.

"Pete, what are you doing here," asked Clark, as he let Pete in the room.

"I saw the debate, and thought I'd stop by to see if your mom was alright," said Pete.

"Then you saw how Lionel saved her," said Clark.

"I still don't believe Lionel can care about anyone but himself, but if he is willing to die to save your mom, I guess he has

changed, a little," said Pete.

"Well, right now he has my powers," said Clark.

"How can you claim to have a secret if everyone knows," asked Pete?

"They just found out within the last few months," said Clark, "And Miley here is the one who helped with my Superman

costume."

"Is she single," asked Pete?

"Nope, she's all mine," said Lilly.

"What," said Pete, in shock.

"What, you've never seen Lesbians before," asked Miley?

"Miley, Pete freaks out about things till his mine comes to terms with things, just like he did when he found out about me,"

said Clark.

"For years, I was jealous of him, and of always being in his shadow, but when this gum here gave me a chance to live in the

spot life I understood why he does what he does," said Pete.

"You still have the gum," said Clark.

"Yeah, I kept a pack on me just in case someone needed help," said Pete.

"We're going to need it," said Clark.

"Why," asked Pete?

"The Kryptonite in it can transfer the powers from Heather to my mom, so that she can try to reach out to Lionel," said

Clark.

"I told you Lionel Luthor was a bad guy," said Pete.

"No, Jor-El has taken over Lionel's body," said Clark.

"And we think that Martha is the only one who can reach Lionel," said Mikayla.

"You're Mikayla, the pop star," said Pete, "My little cousin loves you."

"Finally, someone who likes me and not Hannah Montana," said Mikayla.

"He loves Hannah Montana, too," said Pete.

"Miley, why don't you, Lilly, Mikayla, and Oliver go back to the hotel and get changed and go over Carly's apartment," said

Robby Ray.

"Ok," said Miley.

Miley, Lilly, Mikayla, and Oliver leave the hospital. Pete hands Clark the pack of gum, Heather grabbed the deliberator.

"Are you sure that there is enough Kryptonite in the gum," asked Heather?

"It was able to give Pete the power to stretch, so when we ball up all the gum, then you two hold on to it, then it should

work," said Clark.

"So, when am I going to get to try out this powers of yours," asked Lois?

"This isn't a game, Lois," said Clark.

"He can take the fun out of the whole super power mess," said Chloe.

Lois walked over to the window with her arms cross her chest, Chloe followed her, Clark balled up the gum and gave it to

Martha. Heather walked over and placed her hand on the gum as Clark charged the deliberator. Clark placed a pad on

each of them then sent the shock through them. The gum crumbled and turned to dust.

"Mom, how do you feel," asked Clark?

"I'm fine," said Martha.

"And you Heather," asked Clark?

"I'll be fine, just have to get use to being human again," said Heather.

"I can help you with that," said Robby Ray.

"I think I should go bring Lionel back," said Martha.

"You might want to take this," said Chloe, as she handed Mrs. Kent the Black Kryptonite.

The Black Kryptonite started to glow bright.

"Mom, are you alright," asked Clark?

"Who are you, and why are you calling me, Mom," asked Martha?

"I'm your son, Clark," said Clark.

"I have no kids, now I'm out of here," said Martha, as she flew out the window.

"What do we do now," asked Jimmy?

"We have to go after them," said Kira.

"How are we going to do that," asked Chloe, as a guy enters the room.

"With my help," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see who the guy was.

At Lex's Headquarters, Lex is planning his next move.

"Lex, I have an update," said Tempus.

"What is it," demanded Lex.

"Your father is now under the full control of Jor-El, and Martha Kent is now stuck decades in the past," said Tempus.

"How is that a good thing," asked Lex?

"Martha Kent is now out of your way to become president," said Tempus, "And your father is in no shape to help bring her

back to her sinces."

"And where are the powers," asked Lex?

"Your Father, and Martha have them," said Tempus.

A/N: Who is the guy offering to help them? What is Lex's next move? Will the Green Lantern Ring ever be recharged? Will

Lex really become the next President? As always please review!! 


	20. Notice

Notice!!

Sorry that I haven't updated lately, and this story is on hold. But I do have some good news for all of you. I am working on a new Smallville called "The End of Destiny" here is a preview:

It wasn't he's destiny, but He only did it to stop Lex from taking over Smallvile, and for it Jor-El has stripped him of all of his powers. But some good has come out of this Clark finally asked out lois, now that he didn't have to hide his secert.

Opens with Clark walking down a hallway nexted to a guy with a blackberry. They stop and take before Clark opens the doors and sees Oliver Queen Standing by a desk.

Well have Clark, Lois, Chloe, Oliver, Martha, Jor-El, and more.

I would like to thank all of you that are reading this story and I hope you well countinue to read it when I post the final chapters soon, but till then I do hope that you'll put me on your Author Alert and well Read and Review "The End of Destiny"

I hope to have chapter 1 up shortly 


	21. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Smallville

A/N: Sorry for it being short, but I got a lot to do.

"What do we do now," asked Jimmy?

"We have to go after them," said Kara.

"How are we going to do that," asked Chloe, as a guy enters the room.

"With my help," said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see who the guy was.

"Kyle, what are you doing here," asked Clark?

"How did you get here," asked Lois?

"My Lantern can track the ring and lead me right to it," said Kyle, "But I do have a question, why did you let Oliver have the ring, Clark."

"I didn't, it just went to him," said Clark.

"It was meant to be for you," said Kyle.

"I think he used up it's power," said Jimmy.

"It's rechargeable," said Kyle.

Kyle pulls out his Lantern and holds it to his ring.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my site, may those who worship evils might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light," said Kyle, as he transformed into the Green Lantern, "I hope that you don't mind, but I brought a few friends."

Two guys enter the room, the first was wearing an expensive suit, while the other had on blue jeans, a red shirt, with a brown jacket.

"Meet Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker," said Kyle, "They're part of my Justice League Takedown Force."

"I'm only a part timer, my wife doesn't want me to travel a lot," said Peter.

"I do what I can," said Bruce.

"Peter is Spider-Man, and Bruce is The Batman," said Kyle.

"I'm Clark Kent, Superman," said Clark, "This is my cousin, Kara, Supergirl, her boyfriend Jimmy, my girlfriend Lois, and her cousin Chloe, then you got Robby Ray, future VP, and his girlfriend Heather, and my friend Pete."

"So, what is the plan," asked Chloe?

"I can't believe it, The Batman is Bruce Wayne," said Jimmy.

"If you tell anyone I will toss you off of a 50 story building," said Bruce.

"Ok," said a startled Jimmy.

"We have to track down Martha and Lionel before they do any damage," said Kyle.

"How do we do that," asked Lois?

"I placed this on Martha as she flew off," said Peter, holding up a electronic spider," I call it a Spider Tracer."

"And we know Lionel went to the fortress," said Clark.

"So how are we going to do this," asked Kara?

"Bruce will take Saturn Girl, Clark and Lois to the fortress, and I'll take Peter with Kara, Jimmy, Pete, and Chloe," said Kyle, "Robby and Heather will most likely need to play damage control."

"I have a ride on the roof," said Bruce, "I'll change in the elevator."

"They have cameras in them," said Clark.

"Not the one at the end of the hall," said Bruce, holding up a Bat-a-rang.

"Let's get going then," said Peter, "Mary-Jane wants me home for dinner tomorrow, my Aunt May is coming over."

"We'll see what we can do," said Kyle, "I'll fly everyone in my group to find Martha, Bruce will fly to the fortress."

Bruce, Clark, Saturn Girl and Lois went to the Elevator at the end of the hall. On the Elevator Bruce changed into Batman, while Clark changed into Superman.

"Nice wig," said Batman.

"It was a friends idea," said Superman.

"Boy's let's go," said Lois as the doors opened to the roof.

Kyle formed a bubble with the power ring, Peter changed into Spider-Man, after they took off out the window. Peter's tracer tracked Martha across several states.

"I'm picking up the tracer in North Dakota," said Peter.

"There is a Indian Tribe in a valley," said Chloe.

"Why would that matter," asked Jimmy?

"Martha thinks that she is a teen again, and Indian tribes aren't affected by the outlaw of marijuana," said Chloe.

A/N: Can they Save Martha and Lionel, or will they lose everything? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
